Dernière année à Poudlard
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Bon, ben tout est dans le titre. Sirius et Remus se rappellent leurs années à Poudlard, le jour de la remise des diplômes. Neuneu force quinze et slash Siri-Rem. R & R pliz !


_Titre : Dernière année à Poudlard_

_Auteur : Yoda-Ben_

_Base : Harry Potter_

_Pairing : Sirius Black x Remus Lupin_

_Genre : Cucupower rules !!_

_Rating : G. Définitivement G. Ou alors PG pour les puristes, car nous parlons tout de même de messieurs qui s'aiment._

_Disclaimer__ : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus, les locaux non plus, ni même la cravate de Lupin ou l'aptitude d'Aziraphale à danser la gavotte. Quelle misère._

_Note : Etant donné que j'ai lu les Harry Potter dans les temps mathusalémiens de ma classe de prépa, c'est à dire au moins deux ans, je tiens à m'excuser des possibles incohérences de scénario ou d'histoire avec les bouquins originaux ( NdB : Comme si cette histoire en avait un, de scénario. Ha, ha, ha.). Oui, je sais, j'ai très mauvaise mémoire._

Remus Lupin acheva à grand-peine son noeud de cravate, puis se considéra d'un oeil critique dans le miroir de sa chambre : sa robe de sorcier était un peu mitée, mais pas encore rapiécée, et propre ; sa cravate était aux couleurs de Gryffondor, sa maison ; ses chaussures étaient cirées, ses cheveux étaient en ordre et retombaient un peu moins mollement que d'habitude, et il avait l'air d'être moins déterré qu'à l'accoutumée. Des coups discrets tapés à la porte lui firent relever la tête.

- Remus ? Tu es prêt ? Ca va bientôt commencer.

- Ca va, tu peux entrer, je suis visible.

Sirius entra et regarda son camarade, puis s'approcha de lui et défit son noeud de cravate.

- Tu l'as encore fait à l'envers ! Regarde, tu dois faire comme ça. Voilà. Là c'est bon.

- Merci, heu.. Sinon, je suis comment ?

- Mmh. fit Sirius en le toisant. Tu es parfait !

- Toi aussi, fit Remus en regardant le costume de sorcier de son ami, impeccable. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

- Dix minutes. James et Lily ont retenu nos places.

- Bien. J'ai encore du mal à imaginer que c'est le dernier jour que nous passons à Poudlard.

- Et moi donc, dit Sirius en regardant ce qui avait été leur chambre pendant sept ans, et à présent encombrée de cartons de déménagement. C'est une grande page qui se tourne.

_Flashback_

Sirius Black cligna des yeux en levant le nez vers le soleil, qui brillait encore entre les charpentes de la gare, en cette belle journée de septembre. Ses parents l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à la gare avec toutes ses affaires. Il était heureux de rentrer à Poudlard. Cette année-là était la première qu'il allait passer à l'auguste école de magie. Sa mère le tira de sa rêverie en l'attirant à elle pour lui ajuster son col et vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop décoiffé.

- Et n'oublie pas, Sirius : sois poli avec tes professeurs et sois bien gentil avec tes camarades. Ne mange pas trop de sucreries et apprends tes leçons, et aussi.

- Oui maman, j'oublierai pas.

- Allons, ma chérie, notre fils n'est plus un bébé. C'est un grand garçon, maintenant. Pas vrai, fiston ? Lança son père en le soulevant de terre.

- Ouais ! Je serai sage, promis.

- Tu as bien vérifié de n'avoir rien oublié ? Brosse à dents, baguette, vêtements de rechange ?

- Nan, j'ai rien oublié. J'ai vérifié plus de trois fois.

- Oh, après tout, ça ne fait rien. Si je m'aperçois qu'il reste quelque chose à la maison, je te l'enverrai avec un hibou.

- D'accord.

- Bon, il reste vingt minutes avant le départ. Va donc faire un peu connaissance avec les autres enfants, mais ne va pas trop loin.

- Oui papa !

Sirius se mit aussitôt à vadrouiller, histoire de faire un peu connaissance avec les autres futurs élèves de Poudlard. Il tomba en arrêt devant un garçon semblant de son âge, seul avec ses valises entassées sur un chariot. Il était pâle, le regard triste, comme s'il était malade. Il regardait le train d'un air un peu perdu, entre ses mèches châtain qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Visiblement, il ne connaissait personne et ne savait pas comment charger ses affaires seul. Sirius s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour !

- Hein ? Oh. Heu, bonjour.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Heu. Oui. Je ne sais pas où m'installer.

- Hé bien, viens dans mon compartiment ! Il y a encore de la place.

- Oh, ce serait avec plaisir, murmura le garçon en esquissant un sourire.

Sirius aida le garçon à placer ses valises dans son compartiment. Il apprit qu'il s'appelait Remus Lupin et que c'était aussi sa première année à Poudlard. Sirius s'étonna de le voir seul : tous les autres enfants ou presque étaient accompagnés de leur famille. Mais, de peur de faire une gaffe, il préféra ne rien dire. Le temps d'installer Remus, et le train lança le signal du départ. Sirius alla embrasser une dernière fois ses parents.

- Allez, sois sage, mon chéri, murmura Mme Black en serrant son fils contre elle. Et envoies-nous un hibou une fois que tu seras arrivé.

- Oui maman, fit l'enfant en l'embrassant.

- Et travaille bien à l'école. Nous pensons tous les deux très fort à toi.

- Moi aussi, papa. Bon, ben, j'y vais.

- Au revoir !

Les adieux furent joyeux, bien qu'un peu teintés de nostalgie. Sirius cessa rapidement de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et reporta son attention sur ses voisins de compartiment : en plus de Remus, il y avait un garçon à la tignasse noire en bataille et au regard vert pétillant de malice sous ses verres de lunettes, qui s'appelait James Potter, un garçon à la silhouette boulotte et au regard inquiet qui répondait au nom de Pettigrew, et un autre garçon, longiligne et souriant, entièrement vêtu de noir, qui s'appelait Severus Rogue. Les cinq enfants firent connaissance, et avant que le Poudlard Express ait fini sa course, ils étaient devenus amis.

"Cher papa, chère maman,

_Je suis bien arrivé à Poudlard. L'école est immense ! Et je n'en ai vu qu'une petite partie. Le Choixpeau magique m'a choisi la maison Gryffondor ! Et à Remus aussi, vous savez, celui qui avait l'air malade, à la gare. Deux autres des copains que je me suis faits dans le train, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew, ont aussi été choisis pour aller à Gryffondor. Quant à Severus Rogue, un autre de mes copains du train, lui a été choisi pour aller à Serpentard. C'est un peu triste, parce qu'on ne se verra pas souvent. Après la cérémonie du Choixpeau, on a été invités au banquet de bienvenue. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bonnes choses à manger de toute ma vie ! Il y avait de quoi nourrir une armée entière ! Ma chambre est très jolie et mon lit est confortable. Je partage ma chambre avec James, Pettigrew et Remus. Je commence mes cours demain, alors je vais me coucher tôt ce soir._

_Je vous embrasse très fort !_

_Sirius."_

***

Remus se retourna et vit son reflet dans le miroir, qui lui avait servi pour faire son noeud de cravate tout à l'heure. Il lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain déjà parsemés ça et là de fils blancs, au teint pâle, aux joues creusées, aux cernes marqués, comme s'il était convalescent. Quelle différence avec son ami, qui vint l'enlacer par derrière : le regard vif, les cheveux noirs et brillants en bataille, l'air solide et sportif. Leurs deux visages côte à côte semblaient deux antithèses parfaites.

- Tu es très beau, aujourd'hui.

- J'ai le trac, oui ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. J'espère qu'on ne me forcera pas à dire quelque chose quand on me donnera mon diplôme.

- Ah ! Je ne pourrai pas t'aider pour ça : c'est la tradition, tout le monde doit prononcer une petite phrase. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire un long discours. Juste, je sais pas, moi : "Je suis très heureux, je remercie tous mes professeurs, et j'espère que notre école formera encore beaucoup de futurs grands sorciers", un truc dans le genre. Ca suffira.

Remus sourit et posa ses mains sur celles de Sirius, qui enserraient sa taille, alors qu'il sentait la tête de ce dernier se poser sur son épaule.

Flashback

Remus sortit de la salle de classe et rentra à la tour des Gryffondor. Pour ce faire, il passa devant un groupe de Serpentard, qui le toisèrent d'un air goguenard devant sa mine défaite et ses vêtements défraîchis. Severus Rogue était du nombre. Remus le regarda d'un air absent, puis repartit. C'était dommage, Severus aurait pu être un de leurs meilleurs amis. Mais le voisinage des Serpentard eut tôt fait de lui inculquer 1) les valeurs de la Maison Serpentard, 2) les différences avec celles de la maison Gryffondor, 3) à détester les valeurs de ladite maison Gryffondor. Severus savait se montrer d'une loyauté maladive, lorsqu'il jugeait qu'une idée ou une personne en valait la peine. Et de toute évidence, il avait jugé la maison Serpentard digne de lui.

Tout en ressassant ses pensées, il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, le regard perdu dans la vue de Poudlard, qui s'offrait par l'étroite fenêtre de la pièce. Sirius arriva et se déchaussa, puis se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier. Il était très inquiet. Depuis quelques jours, Remus avait l'air encore plus malade qu'à l'ordinaire. Et, plus alarmant encore, il ne mangeait presque rien et partait avant la fin des repas. Il disparaissait de l'école et on ne le revoyait que le lendemain. C'était comme ça depuis trois mois, à peu près à la même période. Sirius, Peter et James s'en étaient aperçus et ignoraient ce qui lui arrivait. Mais Sirius s'était décidé à lui en parler ce soir-là.

- Remus ?

- Mmh ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle...

- Oh, heu... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien.

- On dirait pas. Remus ?

- Oui ?

Sirius s'assit sur le lit de son ami. Il avait un air soucieux qui lui était très inhabituel.

- Remus, où tu étais la nuit d'hier ? Et celle d'avant hier ? Et celle d'avant ? Tu disparais après le repas et tu ne réapparais que le lendemain, encore plus livide que le veille. James, Peter et moi sommes très inquiets.

- Oh. Hem.. Ne.. Ne te fais pas de souci.

- Tu te fous de moi, Remus !! Explosa l'adolescent. Je ne devrais pas me faire de souci ?! Alors que tu es dehors, la nuit, sans protection, à faire je ne sais quoi dans la forêt interdite ? Tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ? Mais à quoi tu joues ?

Remus était abasourdi, désarmé devant la soudaine violence de Sirius. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère contre lui auparavant. Sirius avait un tempérament assez explosif, et était capable de colères mémorables, mais il ne criait presque jamais sur ses amis. Remus ne pouvait que le fixer, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Que tu désobéisses au couvre-feu, passe encore, mais que tu prennes des risques comme tu le fais, je ne suis plus d'accord ! Pourquoi tu pars, comme ça, sans rien dire ? Quelqu'un t'attire dehors, ou quoi ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous en dis rien ?

- Je.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sirius. Les professeurs savent ce que je fais, et m'ont même encouragé. Je.. Je ne dois pas en parler, c'est tout. Mais je ne prends aucun risque. Promis.

Sirius parut un peu rassuré, mais restait encore soucieux.

- Heu.. Désolé de m'être emporté, Remus.. Tu comprends, on ne savait pas pourquoi tu disparaissais comme ça, sans rien dire à personne. On se faisait du souci pour toi. James a même pensé que des Serpentard t'agressaient. Tu es sûr que tu ne risques rien ?

- Parole.

- Bon. Je me faisais vraiment beaucoup de souci pour toi, tu sais.. Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, mais tu as l'air si fragile...

Remus releva la tête, interloqué. Il sursauta quand Sirius lui prit les mains.

- Ecoute. Je sais que tu as été tenu au secret, mais je voudrais que tu me préviennes quand tu pars. Que je me fasse un peu moins de souci, tu vois...

- Oui...

- Et quand tu rentreras, si ça devait se reproduire, quelle que soit l'heure, dis-le-moi aussi. D'accord ?

- Heu, d'accord, mais.. Pourquoi autant t'inquiéter, voyons ?

- Heu.

Sirius rougit furieusement et lâcha les mains de son ami, puis se retourna et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Remus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Bon, alors on fait comme on a dit, hein ? Tu me préviendras ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien.

Et, écarlate, Sirius sortit de la pièce. Remus regarda un moment la porte, puis une rougeur aussi légère qu'inhabituelle vint redonner un peu de vie à ses joues pâles, alors que son regard glissait jusqu'à ses mains, que Sirius venait de serrer. Il baissa le regard, et s'autorisa un faible sourire.

***

Remus se souvenait des moments forts de toutes ses années à Poudlard. Les souvenirs de ses fou rires avec James et Peter, leurs méfaits en tant que Maraudeurs, leurs farces et leurs mauvais coups lui envoyaient des bouffées de chaleur qu'il accueillit en souriant. En revanche, pour certains autres. Il frissonna l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Flashback

James sortit de l'école et se mit à courir en direction de la forêt interdite, une atroce angoisse chevillée au corps. Sirius n'aurait pas dû attirer Severus par là. Pas maintenant. Pas cette nuit. Bon Dieu, et s'il trouvait.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter et il redoubla de vitesse vers l'endroit d'où ça provenait. Un sort Lumos jeté à la hâte lui dévoila la scène : Severus, sa robe de sorcier déchirée laissant voir une belle estafilade sur le torse, tétanisé devant Remus Lupin. Méconnaissable. Il avait pratiquement doublé de taille, les vêtements déchirés sous la pression de son énorme corps couvert de fourrure, le visage transformé en tête de loup couverte d'une épaisse crinière, aux yeux d'un vert surnaturel, et aux crocs acérés luisant sous ses babines retroussées. Ses mains étaient devenues d'énormes pattes griffues, et l'une d'elle était déjà rouge de sang. Remus Lupin était transformé en loup-garou et ne se contrôlait plus. Et Severus Rogue était devenu sa proie.

- REMUS !!! ARRÊTE !

Un grognement bestial lui répondit et le monstre lui adressa un bref regard, puis il se désintéressa bientôt de lui pour se consacrer à Severus, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. James rassembla tout son courage et approcha. Sous la lumière de la pleine lune, il parvint à voir une forme allongée sur le sol de la forêt.

C'était Sirius. Inconscient.

James porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Il craignait le pire.

Impossible de voir comment allait son ami, Remus était entre eux deux. Et il fallait l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Severus. James ne vit qu'une solution.

Il jeta un sort de sommeil qui fit s'écrouler Remus de toute sa taille, juste avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur Rogue. Puis il s'approcha de Sirius et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait été qu'assommé. Sans doute par cette branche basse, juste à côté de lui, qui pendait au niveau de sa tête ; il avait dû la percuter en courant. Il retourna aux côtés de Rogue, qu'il aida à se relever.

- Severus, comment te sens-tu ?

- Quelques secondes de plus, et il allait me mettre en pièces. Je.. J'étais tétanisé.

- C'est normal. Moi non plus, je n'aurais rien pu faire à ta place. Tu n'as rien ?

- Si. Une dette envers toi, Potter, maugréa-t-il avec une rage mêlée de désespoir et d'humiliation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive la vie à un Gryffondor.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas faire une histoire pour ça, voyons ! Allez, aide-moi à porter Sirius à l'infirmerie. Toi aussi tu as besoin de soins. Et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, Remus ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Severus se releva difficilement, et réprima une grimace de douleur lorsque sa plaie se rouvrit et tacha encore davantage ce qui restait de sa chemise. Il examina les dégâts, puis foudroya Sirius du regard.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais je refuse de le toucher.

James haussa les épaules, puis s'agenouilla et secoua doucement Sirius pour le réveiller.

- Sirius ? Sirius, réveille-toi !

- Hein ?. Que.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...

- Tu as essayé de me tuer, Black, répondit Severus avec agressivité.

- J'ai endormi Remus, mais ça ne va pas durer toute la nuit. Allez, lève-toi. Tu peux marcher ?

Les trois étudiants partirent, James soutenant Sirius, encore un peu groggy. Severus refusait de l'approcher à moins de quatre mètres. Quelques minutes plus tard, des nuages vinrent cacher la pleine lune et l'énorme forme qui gisait au pied d'un arbre remua. Puis la fourrure dont elle était couverte se rétracta dans sa peau, elle diminua de taille jusqu'à ressembler à un être humain, qui flottait à présent dans ses vêtements déchirés. Ensuite, son visage reprit lentement ses traits normaux, ses dents rapetissaient, ses cheveux retrouvaient une longueur décente. Et Remus Lupin réapparut. Le ciel pâlit et les étoiles commencèrent à disparaître. Le jour se levait.

Remus se réveilla dans la forêt, ses vêtements en lambeaux, sa main droite couverte de sang. Il se souvint en un éclair de ce qui s'était passé.

Sirius qui voulait jouer un petit tour à Severus.

Lui-même, qui errait entre les arbres, en sentant la bête reprendre peu à peu le contrôle en lui.

Oh non.

Il se souvenait à présent. Il avait blessé Severus, qui avait poussé un cri terrifié. Sirius avait voulu partir en courant pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais il s'était assommé.

Il vérifia d'un rapide coup d'oeil l'herbe foulée autour de lui. Aucune trace de sang. Il ne l'avait donc pas tué. Mais il ne se contrôlait plus. Sans l'intervention de James - il s'en souvenait, maintenant - il aurait immanquablement tué Severus Rogue. Il aurait pu commettre un meurtre.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à pleurer.

Son calvaire n'aurait jamais de fin.

***

Sirius regarda son ami, l'air un peu inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je repensais juste à.. Enfin.. Notre petit "incident" avec Severus, en cinquième année.

- N'y repense plus. C'est du passé. Et puis Rogue est encore en vie, c'est le principal, non ?

- Sans doute, soupira Remus. Mais ça aurait pu très mal tourner. J'en frissonne encore en y repensant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. C'est moi qui aurais dû être blâmé dans cette affaire. Et tu es bien le dernier à avoir quelque chose à te reprocher.

Remus hocha la tête, l'air absent.

Flashback

Remus sortit de la bibliothèque, ses livres sous le bras, et rentra à la maison Gryffondor, pensif. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, bras en croix. Ce soir, ce serait la pleine lune. Mais il l'appréhendait avec sérénité. Depuis la rentrée de cette cinquième année à Poudlard, James, Sirius et Pettigrew s'étaient en effet appliqués à leurs cours de métamorphose et avaient tous les trois réussi à se transformer en animaux. James avait proposé cette idée afin de pouvoir, sans danger, tenir compagnie à Remus lors de ses "mauvaises" périodes. Sirius était devenu un chien noir, James un cerf et Peter un rat. Remus avait été très touché de leur attention et se sentait, depuis, effectivement moins seul les nuits de pleine lune. De plus, savoir que même lorsque la bête reprenait le dessus en lui, il pouvait rester avec ses amis sans leur faire de mal lui réchauffait le coeur et rendait son calvaire moins dur. Les professeurs, tous au courant de l'état de Remus, avaient fermé les yeux sur ces entorses au règlement, conscients de la situation du jeune homme.

Mais cette nouvelle année était également riche en nouvelles révélations : James leur avait annoncé ce matin qu'il sortait avec Lily (Bon, ici, l'auteur était sensée mettre le nom de jeune fille de Lily Potter, mais et d'une, elle n'a pas les livres sous la main, et de deux, elle a la flemme de chercher de toute façon), de Gryffondor. C'était une jeune fille très sympathique. Elle et James étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il est vrai que Sirius et Remus se doutaient qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, à le voir rêvasser avec un air béat plaqué sur le visage, passer des heures devant la glace de la salle de bains à vérifier qu'il n'avait pas un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents, et s'inonder d'après-rasage jusqu'à rendre irrespirable son voisinage proche. Peter s'était d'ailleurs plongé dans une contemplation émerveillée du couple, et sans nul doute James et Lily étaient à ses yeux les personnes les plus passionnantes du monde. Remus sourit en y repensant, puis son expression se teinta bientôt de mélancolie. Lui aussi rêvait, ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'était pas à cause d'une jeune fille. C'était à cause de Sirius. Il pouvait passer des journées entières sans pouvoir se sortir son image de la tête, parfois même réduit à réviser sous l'effet d'une potion de Focalisation mentale afin que ce qu'il faisait entrer par une oreille ne ressorte pas par l'autre. Et lorsqu'il le rencontrait enfin, il éprouvait toujours un pincement au coeur. Comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas.

Allons, inutile de se voiler la face, se dit-il. Il s'était bien aperçu que Sirius était devenu bien plus qu'un ami pour lui. On ne passe pas son temps à rêver de quelqu'un sans que ça cache quelque chose. Mais dans ce cas précis, il est vrai que c'était autrement plus embarrassant.

Il finit par se relever et décida de descendre jusqu'à la salle commune ; peut-être y trouverait-il un de ses camarades. Londubat, par exemple. Il se souvint qu'il lui devait une partie d'échecs.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre, il se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec. Sirius.

- Tiens ? Tu... Tu n'es pas en bas avec les autres ?

- Non, j'allais poser mes livres.. Et accessoirement vérifier si tu étais ici. Comme je ne t'ai vu ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans la salle commune.

- Oh. Bof, j'avais envie de me reposer un peu. Où est James ?

- Avec sa dulcinée, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Oh.. Je vois.

- Tu descends ?

- Oui.

- Je te suis. Le temps de mettre tout ça sur mon bureau.

- Bien.

- Oh ! Attends !

Remus s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

- Heu.. Remus.. Je.. Je voudrais qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme se retourna, le coeur battant. De quoi voulait parler Sirius ? S'était-il aperçu de quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Dis-moi.. Heu, arrête-moi si je me trompe, bien sûr, mais.. Je.. Je crois qu'on ne se considère plus vraiment comme des amis, toi et moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, hein.. Je crois.. Enfin, je pense que nous nous voyons comme. Davantage que des amis. Tu vois ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Murmura Remus d'une voix mal assurée.

- Hé bien.. Cette façon que tu as de me regarder, parfois.. Et on te surprend à rêver comme James.

Remus sentit son coeur vaciller. Il s'en était donc aperçu. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

- Heu. C'est.. C'est à cause de.. Commença Sirius, embarrassé, sa phrase sonnant comme une question laissée en suspens.

Sirius voulait la vérité. Il allait l'avoir. Après tout, mieux valait que lumière soit faite. Remus prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança.

- De toi. C'est parce que je pense à toi, Sirius.

Ca y est. Il l'avait enfin dit. Tant pis si ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il voulait entendre. Du moins, il était au courant. Mais, contrairement à toutes ses attentes, Sirius poussa un immense soupir et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire que Remus ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Et cela le rassura quelque peu.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne t'en doutais pas, murmura Remus en souriant.

- Je.. Je voulais juste en être sûr.

- Et toi ?

- Tu crois que j'aurais souri de la sorte si je ne l'espérais pas ?

- En effet.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, encore un peu sonnés par ces toutes nouvelles révélations sur eux deux. Ils avaient l'impression de voir, à la place de celui qu'ils connaissaient, quelqu'un de complètement nouveau. De connu et d'inconnu à la fois. C'en était grisant.

Sirius, je te présente Remus.

C'est ton meilleur ami, avec James.

C'était celui que tu aimais en secret.

Et à partir de maintenant, c'est celui qui t'aime. Tout court.

Enchanté.

Plus qu'enchanté.

Ravi. Comblé. Aux anges.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, se sourirent et descendirent dans la salle commune. Désormais, c'était non plus l'un et l'autre, mais eux deux.

***

Remus se laissa aller encore quelques secondes contre Sirius, puis ce dernier regarda sa montre et brisa à contrecoeur leur étreinte.

- Bon ! C'est l'heure. Il faut y aller, maintenant.

- Hé oui ! C'est notre jour de gloire.

- Ouais. Si on veut.

- Rassure-toi, j'ai encore plus peur que toi de devoir parler en public.

- Sans doute.. Oh et puis zut, c'est juste un moment à passer, après, on sera des sorciers à part entière !

- Et le monde nous appartiendra ! Fit Remus avec une emphase comique.

- C'est ça ! Et les plus grands serviteurs des forces du mal n'auront qu'à bien se tenir ! Je les attends !

- Même Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ?

- Heuu.. Peut-être pas quand même, hein...

- T'es bon à enfermer, maugréa Remus en secouant la tête d'un air fataliste.

- Ca oui ! Dit-il en riant.

Remus sourit.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien se passer ?

- Certain. Alors, poursuivit Sirius avec plus de sérieux, tu es prêt ?

- Comme toujours. Je suis prêt à te suivre, partout où tu iras.

- Jusqu'en enfer ?

- Et au-delà.

- Je t'aime.

Et, pour affirmer ce qu'il disait, Sirius s'approcha de Remus, se pencha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il se redressa, rougissant mais satisfait. Remus, stupéfait, mit deux ou trois secondes pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, puis parut reprendre vie, comme si ce baiser venait de le délivrer d'une malédiction : il récupéra quelques couleurs, et ses cernes semblèrent s'estomper. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius, plein de promesses pour l'avenir. Puis ils s'avancèrent ensemble dans la grande salle de Poudlard, où la remise des diplômes allait bientôt commencer.

Fin.

Note : OUIIIIINNNNNN !!!!!! C'est horrible ! Jamais je n'arriverai à faire autre chose que du délire complet, ou des scènes de cul ! C'est atroce !! Dieux de l'inspiration, assistez-moi ! Quoiqu'une petite review pourrait bien m'aider… ^^


End file.
